


ready, aim, fire

by ElasticElla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What if we fought with magic <i>and</i> guns?” Hermione finally asks, her list of ideas for minimizing casualties in the upcoming final battle dwindling as more and more get crossed out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ready, aim, fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seraphina_snape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/gifts).



“What if we fought with magic _and_ guns?” Hermione finally asks, her list of ideas for minimizing casualties in the upcoming final battle dwindling as more and more get crossed out.

“It'd definitely surprise them. Aren't those too dangerous?” Ron says, “Dad's told some terrible stories about them.” 

Hermione rolls her eyes, “Bullets can't change direction midair like spells can, and most only require a simple healing spell. What do you think Harry?” 

“We'd need someone to train the DA who already knows about magic.” 

Hermione recalls an older druid visiting from the states a year ago, “Don't worry, I know just who to ask.” 

.

When Deaton says he's sending over a renowned hunter, Hermione doesn't have a clear image in mind- but it's definitely not a gorgeous girl their age with a bow and crate full of weapons half her size. It's hard to imagine how someone as young as her was able to take down anything dangerous and magical, and Deaton had talked about a Darach. 

“Allison Argent,” she introduces herself with a soft American accent. “You're Granger?” 

She nods, “Hermione. The others will come in a bit, they're in class right now. If you need anything, just think it.” 

Targets appear on the far wall, and Allison whistles. “That's a very neat trick.” 

“Do you have many witches where you're from?” 

Allison shakes her head, “Werewolves and druids mostly. I'm on the western side, the east coast has the Salem Institute.” 

Hermione nods, “Would you mind teaching me first? If I get it quickly, I'd be happy to help everyone else.” 

“Sure,” Allison says, flipping the crate open. “Let's start you with a pistol.”

Ten minutes later, Hermione wants to hurl the gun across the room. It hardly ever comes close to the target she's aiming for (though it was tempting to take credit when she hit the bullseye on the target beside hers), and when she tried to charm the first gun, well, it had ended _very_ poorly with a useless piece of twisted metal.

“Here,” Allison finally says, standing right behind her, and shifting her body around. “You want a firmer stance, and stop locking your knees, let them bend a little. Keep your arms up, and squeeze the trigger.” 

Hermione stares blankly at the target, following Allison's instructions. The gun recoil surprises her out of the little trance she's in, and her hand jerks at the last moment. 

Allison chuckles, “Not bad, now do it again without moving your hands.” 

Hermione pauses, “Shouldn't I be learning with just one hand?” 

“We'll get to that, I want you to have a better grasp with two hands first." 

Hermione supposes that makes sense, and her next shot lands right beside her bullseye. 

“Great!” Allison says, “Let's hone your aim a little more, and we can go to just your left hand.” 

“Thanks,” Hermione replies, and she hopes the rest of the DA takes their time arriving. It feels like she has a million questions for the pretty hunter, and she starts with, “So how did you become a hunter?”


End file.
